The Bossitronio and the Demon
by Blizzard809
Summary: Sean/Jack and Wade, Jacksepticeye and Lordminion777, start out having a typical collab, but with Jack wondering what happened with Mark, Markiplier, after about two months of no videos uploaded. However, Jack doesn't realize what he was getting himself into. (AN: This is my very first fanfiction that I've ever posted, so if it's not perfect then that's fine).
1. Chapter 1

**The Bossitronio and the Demon #1**

 **Where's Mark?**

Somewhere in Ireland around 8:00 p.m.: *High five noise* "Topofthemorningtoyouladdies mynameisJacksepticeye and today we're playing another gmod horror map and I'm playing this with…" I trail off only for another voice to pick up from where I left off. "Hey, guys I'm Lordminion777". "Yes I have Mark's friend Wade playing this with me since Mark himself let me down" I mentioned. "You may not realize this, but this is the first time that Jack and I have ever done a collab when it was just the two of us" responded Lordminion777. "You know that sounded wrong on so many levels Wade" I stated. "Anyway, let's get moving on this map". I read the name of the game, which was a gmod map known as Cold-Blooded, and the rules that went along with it.

"Ok, got that wade?" I asked him. "Uh, I think I get the idea" he responded. "Great let's get moving then". Wade and I play through the map and decide on turning this into a two parter so we soon stopped and I gave my closing statement before turning off my recording. "That was fun, but seriously where is Mark?" "He hasn't posted something in over a month" I suddenly stated to Wade. "No idea…" responded Wade before trailing off and looking around his room. I noticed that Wade seemed afraid of something. "You ok Wade?" I asked.

"I….think we better add Bob to the call because you actually don't know about this" responded Wade. "Don't know about what?" I asked. Wade dialed Bob and he joined the conversation. "Jack remember Mark's play through of Raspy Hill?" Asked Bob. Remembering what happened when I played it I shuddered. "Um, a bit" I responded. "Apparently it brought the existence of basically Mark's dark side because of his fans" added Bob. Hearing those words I stared in shock.

"Wait hold on, so there's some evil side to Mark" I responded. "Yes, Wade, Yami, and I have already seen it and Mark hasn't got control on his dark side yet" explained Bob. Thinking over it I got the idea to try and help Mark since we're friends. "What if I try to help?" I asked. Wade and Bob looked at each other before looking back at me. Soon, Bob stated, "He could use a hand, but Jack". "Yes, I'm listening" I stated. "Just to warn you Wade and I believe we've been around the Darkiplier influence too long that it might be affecting us" finished Bob.

Be extra careful if you come to LA" finished Wade. Before I could say something I heard the sound of smashing glass. "What was that?!" I exclaimed. "Wasn't me" responded Bob. "Someone's in my house" Wade added a bit frightened. He suddenly grew wide-eyed. "Not you!" "Go away, go away, go away". He was suddenly offline.

"Wade, what happened to Wade" I asked. "Jack I better go" responded Bob. He hung up while I sat in my seat a bit worried. "They both were acting strange, but what to do about it is the question" I murmured to myself before shaking my head and had this look of determination. "Stop it Jack you're the boss of all bosses, head to LA and take down what evil is there like the boss that you are" I stated out loud to no one in particular. I decided to take that risk and packed a bag for at least a few days when I arrive in the US. Once I was done I told my girlfriend that I was going to be gone for a bit and kissed her before I left. Taking the earliest flight I could the lady told me that I would have to take a connecting flight, so I agreed.

Time jump to arriving in LA: "Man I arrived really late at night better rent a room in a hotel and be ready the next day". It was 11:49 at night US time, so I just rented a room and stayed there for the night. The next morning I got up and got dressed finishing with my favorite hat on my head before deciding, "Well, guess I better find where Mark lives and see what I'm getting myself into". I got out my recording equipment and computer and set everything up. Once that was done I decided to message Yamimash introducing myself and asking if he can tell me where Mark lives since I was going to figure out why he's missing. He was actually very nice and provided me the address, but also mentioned that we should do a video collab sometime.

I responded with thanks and agreed with him before going to Mark's. At Mark's place: When I arrived at Mark's residence the first thing I caught sight of was that his door was slightly opened. Opening it I stepped into the room a bit nervous I'll admit since I've never met Mark in person. "Hello, Marky-Mark are you here?" "We've never met in person, but it's Jack". I got no answer in response. Closing the door behind me I decided to take a look around. His residence was pretty big and had a spiral stairway.

"Whoa, never realized how big it was". The downstairs area seemed untouched, but when I reached the stairs I heard something faintly. "What the hell was that?" I went upstairs to take a look. The sound was coming from the first door on the right. It was shockingly unlocked so I went in. "It looks like this is Mark's room maybe". The sound was the humming of Mark's PC that for some reason was still on.

"Weird, guess I better try to turn it off". I pressed the off button on the PC, but it still remained on. A message suddenly popped up in eerie red. "Jacksepticeye I presume or shall that be Sean". I was stock still in fear thinking, "How does it know my name?" The message changed. ""We may not know each other, but you were boss enough to even come here to stop me".

The final piece appeared revealing two sentences. "Welcome to my world". "Enjoy your stay". I tried to escape, but ended up consumed in Darkness. (Darkiplier's world).


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bossitronio and the Demon #2**

 **Darkiplier's world**

"Ugh, my head hurts". I slowly regain consciousness and stand up before looking around. It seemed to still look like Mark's room, but everything was dark and creepy. "Where am I?" Turning around I noticed a flashlight on the desk and the PC screen was still glowing. A new message popped up "Welcome to my world". "I know you're here to help Mark, but don't think I'll give in easily". A bit freaked out I still picked up the flashlight and was showing that I won't give in to my fears.

"Whoever, you are I will help Mark and stop you like a boss!" It felt, so good to say one of my signature lines from my numerous videos that I've posted on my channel. Turning on the flashlight I left the room walking into what seemed to be like a castle or something made of stones. "Well, guess I'm now a pawn in someone else's game". "Could it be this evil Mark's fault?" From what I know and seen about Mark I don't see him as being one with a dark side. I guess all that's left is to find out what I'm really getting myself into here.

I decided to keep moving and found some batteries on the ground near the next room in case my flashlight died. "Mark, Where are you Mark?" Checking the door that led into the room across from the one I was in I found out that it was locked. Same went for doors 3, 4, and 5 as I walked down the hallway. However, I noticed that the sixth door was unlocked. Opening it I stepped inside and saw a figure in the shadows off to my right. "Mark is that you?" It sure looked like Mark, but I had this bad feeling in my gut.

"Close, but not correct" stated the figure in the shadows. To me it sounded like Mark's voice, but it was more sinister and sent chills down my spine. The voice continued saying, "You don't know me, but I know all about you Jack". He stepped close to me and I saw it basically was Mark, but he had pale grey skin, wore a black shirt that had a pixelated D on the front with dark pants and black shoes. He still had the same hair color as Mark, but the most scary thing was that he had pure black eyes with blood red pupils. "Who are you?" "What did you do with my friend Mark?" I asked trying not to sound fearful. The Mark look-a-like circled around me smirking revealing sharp fangs in his mouth. "Jack, Jack, Jack you have been out of the loop too long".

"You see, your friend is let's say out of commission for now". "I was still only in the back of Mark's mind, but I am now strong enough that you're getting into a war you can't win" he stated before stopping in front of me looking like he was staring into my soul. "You can try all you can, but it's time to have some fun" he added. "You still haven't told me who you are" I countered. He vanished and was right behind me so close that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "The name is Darkiplier" he whispered before vanishing.

"Holy balls" I said frightened after standing there frozen for about two minutes. So, that is Darkiplier, Mark's evil self. I need to do something to save him and possibly Wade and Bob as well. I kept exploring that room and gathered some possible equipment I might need for later, including a weapon to arm myself and soon left the room and finished checking the ones that remained with no positive result except for the last room where I found some ammo for a gun. "Well, that was upstairs now to head back down". Leaving the last room I went back to the stairs and headed down to what awaited me below in the darkness. At the base of the stairs I noticed this note on the railing.

Removing it I read it saying, "I don't know how, but HE has gotten stronger". "I was told that he had enough power to at least leave behind a bit of darkness that manifested into two allies of his from my friends". "I need to control this darkness and fast or it will control me". I stopped and knew this was Mark talking and Wade and Bob did say that they might have inner demons themselves and it's up to me to save them. I looked around and saw that there was a sigil to my right that required I had a source of light. Good that I had my flashlight to help me out. I immediately went over to the sigil, stood on it, and it teleported me to this unknown place.

Once I arrived I noticed a different mark look-a-like standing in front of me in a white shirt and tan suspenders, but what I noticed immediately was that he had a pink mustache. "Oh you're Warfstache" I stated in relief because unlike Darkiplier I've heard of Warfstache. "Good evening Jack I heard you came here to save Mark" he stated to me. "After seeing Darkiplier that seems to be what it looks like" I responded. "Darkiplier set this world based off of games Mark's played". "You should be familiar with a few of them". That statement got me interested.

"Focus on how you've played a few of these games before, but as for ones you haven't played that's going to call for major defense" he finished. "I think I've got the idea" I assured him. "I wish you luck" he responded. He suddenly disappeared in front of me, but not before making me laugh a little when I heard Mark's "Poof" noise. I recalled that I picked up a gun a bit back in the house, so that's going to come in handy for whatever I will be up against. I took off right away wondering what was first and hoping I'll be able to complete it and get everyone out of this nightmare. (The Kraven Manor).


	3. Chapter 3

The sigil seemed to have teleported me to what looked like some entry hall to a mansion. "Where am I now?" I turned on the flashlight and explored the place only to come across another note on the table in front of me. Picking it up I read it saying, "This is harder than expected and I know I can't hold it in." "I can feel him taking control again and I'm losing the battle of inner demons." "Now with the thought that Wade and Bob might get corrupted I don't know what to do." "He is stopping my proness."

I had to pause and laugh at this because I knew how Mark always said he's too pro when it comes to games. It's one of his signature lines. "I need to get out and fast." That was the last line of the note. I don't know why Mark wrote these notes, but I better collect them to know the whole story of what happened to him. Something about the table I found it on seemed to be a vaguely familiar shape. I wasn't certain yet, but I knew I had to figure it out. Looking to my right there was a trail of white wispy mist leading to this one room.

Somehow I remember the trail, but still couldn't put my finger on what was the name of the game. Deciding to follow it, I ended up at the entrance to a room and checked it, which turned out to be a library, and that's when the name clicked in my mind. "Oh god I'm in Kraven Manor, which means…." I trailed off and immediately looked at the stairwell where the bronze statue was. Yep, I knew it, the statue was waiting for me to look away, so it can strike. I had to be careful and gather all the pieces to access the other rooms and fast.

Exploring the library I gathered some batteries, some supplies, and found one of the pieces. "One down at least." "I better get back to the entry area" I mentioned out loud before turning and running back out of the library closing the door behind me before I got to the table. "Now, where did this piece go again?" I wondered while checking the room around me to make sure that statue wasn't anywhere around me. However, while looking at the table I noticed that there were only two spots to fill instead of four. Must be saving me some time for a much worse danger ahead that I'll have to deal with. I soon found the spot the piece fit in and rotated it to lock it in place.

The misty trail changed direction leading to a room off to my left this time. Ugh, no way to escape this, so I just have to do this like when I played the game even though it's been quite a while since I've done this one in particular. I went into the new room which looked a bit like a cellar or a dungeon. Looking around I didn't realize that the statue was right behind me until it grabbed me by my neck. "Ah, get off me!" I choked out before struggling with it until I was released. I gasped and catched my breath because I knew that was too close.

"Come on Jack get ahold of yourself" I muttered in my mind. Brushing off the dust I picked up some more supplies before grabbing the other piece and heading back to the table. Placing the second piece in the correct spot the trail lead upstairs which made me nervous. I went upstairs and saw that there was only one lone door at the top of the stairs and off to the left. I nervously opened it and went inside. "Hello, you here statue?" I asked before realizing that was a stupid thing to say since statues don't talk. I shined my flashlight around the dark room I was in until it illuminated a different figure that looked very familiar. "Wade?" I asked.

He looked at me revealing that it was Wade, but he had the same pale grey skin and black eyes with red pupils like Darkiplier. He also was dressed in all black as well just like Darkiplier. "You're taking part in a fight you can't win Jack" he stated. "Oh really?" "Then you don't know how boss I am then dark Wade" I countered. "That's Darkminion777 to you" he snapped back. I stood ready to fight back. "Come at me then bro!" I exclaimed. "Not now, but at a later time, and by the way the statue is right behind you" he responded before vanishing. I turned and saw the statue there causing me to stand in fear.

"Oh Jeez!" I mentioned before knowing that I had to battle it. However, I didn't want to end up bronzed either. "All right statue, you're on" I stated confidently. It turns out that I was actually given attacks to use along with my gun. I never say this unless I'm playing Happy Wheels or some game with speed involved. "Speed is key!" I yelled and a quick strike was delivered. The statue attacked back and injured me though. This was no ordinary fight, it was a fight for my life.

I kept fighting back and actually took it down without ending up like the statue. "Yes, nobody messes with Jack!" However, this was only the beginning since I know about dark Mark and dark Wade. "If Mark and Wade are now corrupted that must mean Bob is too" I said to myself. "Jesus, I'm going to have to get all three of them freed from the darkness". This was going to be tougher than I thought it would be. I noticed the wispy trail returned and led me to a secret room behind the stairs.

It led to an exit from this place. "I've had enough of the manor" I stated. I took the exit and the manor vanished leaving me in nothing, but blackness before ending up in this unknown location and I heard voices nearby. "Jack's proving to be a tough opponent for us." "That's cause you were too stupid to take him on yourself like a loser." I recognized the voices being Darkiplier and Darkminion777, but Darkiplier dropped a Mark line. "Ugh, Mark's fighting to take back control of himself." Darkiplier sighed.

"Problems brother?" I heard a third voice say. "That's Warfstache" I stated to myself. "Don't call me brother." "I don't consider myself family to the likes of you." "Darkiplier, you and your friends underestimate Jacksepticeye's bossness." "And don't forget I KNOW what is best unlike you." "Silence Warfstache, you have no idea what is to come." "You and Jack will burn and die when my friends are done with you both."

"Let's go" he stated to who I'm betting was Darkminion777. I heard two of them leave while I was in shock. "You fools forget that no matter who is a part of the fight there's always hope." "Jack is that hope by coming a long way to help." I smiled at the encouragement I heard from Warfstache before vanishing once more to who knows where this time. However, I am ready to take on the challenge ahead to save my friends once and for all. Warfstache pov: Much as I do trust Jack I think he is going to need some help. However, since Mark, Bob, and Wade are all corrupted who do I contact? I had to think of someone, so that required a little research to do in order to figure it out.

 **Who is Warfstache planning on bringing in?**

 **Will it be enough to help Jack and even the odds between both sides?**

 **What exactly is Darkiplier's plan that requires Darkminion777 and whoever Dark Bob is?**

 **Guess it's time to find out.**

(The Slender Factory: Aide from a friend).


End file.
